LOST SOULS
by Stormy Mcgill
Summary: Bella has lost everyone she ever loved. Will she finally find peace on the Inlet? Can she really start her life over before it has ever really began. All Characters are owned by Stephenie Meyers.. This is just my little ditty
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

BPOV

Here I was New Year's Eve 2011 staring at the ground while my heart and soul were buried. Just 6 days ago, I was happy. I was getting Christmas ready, I just graduated with my teaching degree and I was waiting for the doorbell to ring at noon. It rang at 2pm On Christmas Day, the other side were 2 police officers, hat in hand, tears flowing. I collapse. I woke up in the hospital to my family wailing. So here I stand unable to feel, cry, or think. I was officially alone and knew I could never go back home again. I called Victoria to sell off everything and deposit the money when it was all done. I picked up a map, dart and tape. I hung up the map in the bathroom stall of a McDonalds and threw the dart; I told Victoria that I will call when I get settled into Forks, Washington. I didn't make the wake and I never went back home. I left Jacksonville that day and never looked back.

Many would say it was heartless for me to leave my extended family in their hour of need, but many have never been through what I have and if they had they would understand. I didn't want to move forward or stand still. I was lost. January 3rd I pulled into a diner and little did I realize at that time I also pulled into my life. The diner was alive with laughter, then silence as soon as all eyes were on me. What was I thinking, I wasn't this strong. I was a coward, only cowards run. I took a deep breath and seated myself in the corner by the window. It was snowing; everything was white. The waitress walked up to me and said "I'm Leah, and I can tell you aren't from around here", I smiled and asked what gave it away. Leah took my order, which was the special of the day. I wasn't sure what it was but at least the locals went back to talking. Leah brought me a burger and fries. She sat down with me and started with 20 questions. I asked her if she always got this friendly with customers. Leah said "You look like you could use a friend".

"I 'm Bella, nice to meet you." Leah asked questions and I gave vague answers. She said her cousin Jacob owned some cottage style homes that he rents out and he just had a tenant just leave. A phone call later, I had a furnished place to stay. She introduced me to Charlie, the chief of police, who told her to have Emmett come and tow my car to the shop to check it out after the long journey, "I smelt oil burning" Chief Swan said. He just patted my back and said "Sweetheart you could have broken down with a nasty storm about to come." I ate and Leah gave me a ride to the shop. I open the door and head into the office. With Leah right by my side, she introduced me to Emmett and Rosalie who owned the shop. Emmett did the bills and Rosalie worked on the cars. Rosalie and Emmett just looked at each other like I was alien and smiled and said "We don't get many newbies around here, why would you choose to move here." How did I explain it might have been divine intervention , what are the odds that a dart landed so close to Seattle where my mom started out when she was my age.

After another 20 questions, I was following Leah to my new place. I was still in shock that 4 days ago had been the single worse day of my life and here I am following a complete stranger into the woods of Washington State to either start my new life or end my current one. I am still unsure of which it will be.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

EPOV

Jesus Fucking Christ, Will my annoying sister just leave me the hell alone. It has been a year since I found my girlfriend fucking some stage hand. And despite me telling her daily IDON'T WANT TO GO OUT WITH A FRIEND OF A FRIEND, she still pops over every single day, but here she is January 3rd and she just got off the phone with Leah and they are bringing some girl over to rent a cabin from Jake. "Edward, you should go over there and introduce yourself, Leah said she looked really lost and could use a friend. I know you said you don't want to date but you never said you didn't want to have a new friend", Alice chimed in her damn chirpy little voice. "Alice, I don't need another friend, I don't like the ones I have now." "Oh Edward you are just so difficult, just move on Tanya has quite a few times."

At this I escorted my little sister out before I gave her a wedgie like I used to when we were kids. I can't understand why she doesn't get this; EVERY girl or woman I have ever been with has cheated. I have become a confirmed bachelor just like Clooney. That man gets it. In my line of work I either get Gold Diggers or woman who can't handle the life style and screw pool boys. I just stop brooding and get back to work; I have a meeting with Mr. Ritchie in a few days to go over his new music. I sit at my Piano and stare out across the inlet toward the little cabins that Jake built. Who knew that kid had so much heart and talent? I see this station wagon pull up and that must be the talk of the town.

What the hell do I care, but for some reason I can't stop staring DAMN ALICE! I see Jake coming out of the house, Jane walking up the drive. There see was standing with her long chestnut hair blowing in the breeze and she was wearing a UF sweatshirt…. Well that did it who could like a Gator Fan.

BPOV

I get out of the car and just soak up the surroundings. Giant trees stand guard over this inlet. Behind me are this beautiful rocky cliff and a waterfall. The air is intoxicating. I look at this beautiful seaside cabin that looks like something straight out of Cape Cod. The little blue shingled house, white trim, wrap around porch with large picture windows that you could see straight thru to the woods in the back. Leah walks toward me and takes my arm. "Well Bella, welcome to our little community." My cousin Jakey built all this with his own too hands. I guess you can call us all outcasts, Beat to our own drum. I am sure you will love it here". The cabin door opens and out walks this man as beautiful as Leah and that must be Jake.. HOLY HELL they don't have boys like that in Florida! Then I hear a footsteps behind and up walks this adorable little blonde hair blue eyed girl. She sticks out her hand to shake , "Hey Bella , I'm Jane. Jake and I run this little Island of misfit toys. I know you are anxious to get showered and relax. Jake come meet Bella. "

After the introductions, Jane told me that the house was stocked and if I should need anything just let them know. They would be by tomorrow to talk about the lease and what I needed to get settled. I was a little taken aback and asked how did they have the time to do all that.. Jane said Alice said you were coming, Riley told her. And with that I passed out .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BPOV

I feel someone carrying me and then I feel something cool against my head. I heard Jane say that she shouldn't of told me Alice spoke to Riley, but I guess I thought it was going to make her feel at peace that she is where she is suppose to be. My eyes flutter and I see these two Jane and Jake staring back at me. I could barely get the words out "Did you say Alice spoke to my brother". "Yes" Jane replied. "When did she speak to my brother and who is Alice". Then I hear this little voice behind me and I turn to look to see a pixie before me. My eyes must be playing tricks on me, I could swear she was glowing. "Bella, I'm Alice. It is very nice to meet you. Your brother and I spoke Christmas night and she said that she was going to make sure you came here and that this is where you will find peace"… I shot up and gave them all this what the hell look and simply said "My brother and his boyfriend Marcus were killed in a car accident Christmas Morning, How could you possibly have spoken to him". I run out the door and back to the car and call Victoria to say I am coming home. Victoria helped me calm down and I explained what happened. She then explained that I had nothing to come home to. My parents house sold with all the furnishing, that was all Riley and I had left and because of my rash decision I had nothing left of my family. Victoria proceeded to tell me that she was about a quarter mile away with the stuff she thought I would want and I just slid down the car door and tears starting flowing again. I should have known she would have come with me. We have been inseparable since preschool. I hear this loud noise, scraping then "Shit, Shit FUCK , Fuck"… I turned to see a uhaul stuck between 2 trees and my red headed best friend walking toward me. Victoria and all her grace looked past me and said "Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to get the truck out of the trees?"…

I turned to see another bronze God and long haired blonde man who was pretty easy on the eyes as well… Jesus was everyone perfect around here. Jane laughed and introduced Paul and James as they walked by to help Vic out. I run to Victoria and collapse and start crying again. Jane and Victoria help me in the house and Vic asked who the hell was Alice and what did she see.

Alice turned and said "I'm Alice Whitlock and Riley came to me Christmas Night and said to tell his sister she was meant to be here. He needed her. I am not sure who he is yet, but hopefully he will come back and tell me." Victoria smiled and said righteous.


End file.
